masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sticky Grenade
Sticky Grenade is a grenade power in Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Power Ranks Rank 1: Sticky Grenade Stick this grenade to your opponent, and the explosion will tear apart the target and shrapnel will damage other enemies caught in the blast. *'Damage:' 750 (1100 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2 m Rank 2: Max Grenades Increase grenade capacity by 1. Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Damage:' 900 (1320 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2 m Rank 4: Damage/Radius Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Damage:' 1125 (1650 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2 m Radius Increase impact radius by 30%. *'Damage': 900 (1320 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2.60 m Rank 5: Max Grenades/Armor-Piercing Max Grenades Increase grenade capacity by 2. Armor-Piercing Increase damage to armored units by 50%. Rank 6: Damage/Proximity Trap Damage Increase damage by 40%. *'Damage:' 1425 (2090 multiplayer) Damage, 1200 (1760 multiplayer) Radius *'Radius:' 2 m (Damage), 2.60 m (Radius) Proximity Trap Grenades stay active for 15 seconds when attached to a wall or surface, exploding when an enemy approaches. Increase impact radius by 50%. *'Damage:' 1125 (1650 multiplayer) Damage, 900 (1320 multiplayer) Radius *'Radius:' 3 m (Damage), 3.60 m (Radius) Player Notes *Grenade powers do not have a recharge time and, thus, can be used immediately at any time, provided grenades are available. Using the power consumes one grenade each time. *If the player has multiple grenade powers, the grenade pool is shared between them. *When thrown the grenade will not deactivate the Infiltrator's Tactical Cloak, allowing the Infiltrator to get in close, to ensure the grenade hits its target, and get out, without being seen. This is especially useful against enemies such as the Atlas Mech. *Taking the Proximity Trap evolution in Rank 6 turns the Sticky Grenade into a highly effective proximity mine (potentially more damaging than the actual Proximity Mine), although it is only temporary (15 seconds max). However, using all four in a choke point can take out or severely weaken a large group of enemies. *Using Ammo Powers endows Sticky Grenades with same properties - potentially useful for crowd control and tech/fire combos.The additional damage bonus is somehow determined by the base damage PER BULLET of the weapon, thus high-damage weapons without spray of pellets (i.e. M-98 Widow, Javelin, Kishock Harpoon Gun or N7 Crusader) are recommended as to maximize the output. Note that because the ammo-endowed component of Sticky Grenade's damage (not the grenade's damage itself) will suffer from sniper rifles' hipfire damage penalty, placing grenades while scoped is recommended. The Kishock Harpoon Gun is the only sniper rifle to not have a hipfire penalty, so it can be used to great effect. *Sticky Grenades are especially useful against Atlas mechs and Brutes as they have a hard time dodging. Sticky Grenades combined with Tactical Cloak makes Brutes very easy to deal with. *Usage against Banshees can prove problematic due to their tall appearance. Unexpected moves like their scream makes it even harder to place one upon them. *Usage against Praetorians can result in a waste of the grenade: Due to the delay until explosion, there's a fair chance that the Praetorian puts its barrier up, negating almost all grenade damage. To prevent this, it is highly advised to place the grenade a few seconds after the barrier comes up, or right after it is dropped. Availability *'Single-Player:' Infiltrator *'Multiplayer:' Human Infiltrator, Quarian Infiltrator de:Haftgranate fr:Bombe collante pl:Granat przylepny ru:Граната-липучка uk:Граната-липучка Category:Powers Category:Grenades Category:Combat Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Infiltrators Category:Multiplayer